Eternal Winter - Rom's Conquest
by megaswifter21
Summary: Rom was always a kind, shy girl. But after a prank goes awfully wrong, she changes for the worst. With an icy storm in the making, Rom begins her path of conquest...
1. Chapter 1: Leanbox

Rom hid behind Blanc's work desk in the Basilicom. She licked her lips in anticipation. She clutched her birthday staff, closing her eyes.

'I dare you to prank Vert!' Ram had said. Rom couldn't back down from the challenge. She invited Vert over, but she didn't know about her icy welcome once she arrived.

Rom had planned it perfectly, she would jump and shoot some ice magic at Vert, covering her in a thin layer of snow. Rom knew how to do this, she had practiced it multiple times with Mina.

She looked at the purple rod she held, a special staff that Blanc had made for her birthday, "It's made of a strange weapon found in Lastation. Noire had no need for it, but I thought you could use a new weapon." She had said. Rom adored her new staff, she could feel her magic stat sky rocket just by holding it.

Rom examined her staff, it was a simple purple rod with a yellow gem as its top. Blue lines across it. She gripped it tightly, a smile on her face.

The Basilicom's doors burst open, Rom glanced from her hiding place, looking at the Leanbox CPU. She walked in with elegance and grace, her steps echoing in the empty Basilicom. She looked around the room, attempting to find anyone, "Blanc? Rom? Ram? Are any of you here?"

Rom clutched her staff, she slowly got ready to jump at her. She heard Vert's footsteps walk nearer, until they stopped in front of the desk. She could feel Vert's breathing from her hiding place. Her heart beating fast.

Vert exhaled heavily, tapping her foot impatiently on the Basilicom's smooth floor, "Honestly, if you're going to invite me over to play a party game, at least welcome your guest." She sighed, walking away.

Rom took this as the perfect opportunity, she jumped over the desk, yelling "Surprise!" As she did. Her staff pointed at Vert.

Vert slowly turned around, her face filled with confusion as she turned around, a ray of ice heading directly towards her. Her eyes widened as she stared in terror at the attack.

Rom smiled as the attack hit Vert, a snowflake encasing her. She pointed at Vert, "Um. Surprise, V-Vert!"

No reply from her. Rom stared in confusion as she noticed what had happened. She slowly approached Vert. Her form frozen in a place. Her expression the same as when she turned around. A look of pure terror as she turned to face Rom.

"Miss V-Vert?" Rom asked shyly, touching her legs. She moved around it, staring fully at the frozen form of the Leanbox CPU. Her staff emitted a purple haze around Rom.

Rom collapsed on her knees, looking up at the frozen form of Vert. Her eyes slowly tearing up. The realisation of what happened soon coming to her.

Vert was dead.

And she had killed her.


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters Forever

Rom kept staring at Vert's face. Her beautiful, perfect… Frozen face. A smile slowly replacing her crying face. A burst of chilly laughter filling the Basilicom.

 _She was beautiful_.

Why was she crying? Vert was beautiful now. Why should she care? She would never age, never die, never fade. Her beauty would remain there, frozen in time. Rom stood up, smiling at her prize.

 _If only everyone was like this._

"You're mine now, Vert." Rom whispered, a thin smile forming on her lips. She touched Vert with her forehead, embracing her icy cold touch.

 _Gamindustri should be… An icy wonderland..._

"What the fuck was that laugh?!" Exclaimed Blanc, slamming a door open to the side of the Basilicom and walking in, "I'm trying to write…" She stopped once she saw Rom hugging the frozen statue of Vert. The blue twin not bothering to look at her.

Blanc slowly approached Rom, an expression of sheer bewilderment on her face. She slowly inched closer to Rom, "What… Did you do?" She asked, staring at the frozen CPU.

"Blanc. Hi." Rom said slowly, standing up and looking at her sister. A smile creeping on her face, "I made Vert beautiful."

Blanc stared at her sister in astonishment, what had she done? What mistake had she committed? But most importantly, "Why the fuck is Vert frozen?!"

"She's part of my collection." Rom said creepily, her staff emitting a purple light, "Everyone should be in it. Neptune… Noire… Uni… Nepgear…"

Blanc turned and walked away, perturbed. What had happened to her sister?

"Where are you going, Blanc?" Rom said, approaching her, "Play with me."

"No." Blanc slowly inched away from Rom, "I have to tell Neptune and the others that Vert is de-" Blanc reacted quickly, summoning her hammer and deflecting the beam of ice. The top of the Basilicom slowly frosting over, "Rom! What-" another beam of ice. She jumped to the side, the door freezing over.

"No." Rom said, clutching her staff angrily, "You won't tell them…" A white light enveloped Rom, her HDD form appearing from the light, still holding to the same purple staff. She looked at Blanc with angry purple eyes, "I'll stop you."

"Rom. What in the First Lowee's CPU's name are you doing?!" She yelled, dodging another beam of ice, "Stop this!"

Rom ignore Blanc's cries, sending more waves of ice magic towards her.

"Gah!" Blanc yelled in frustration, diving behind a desk to avoid another attack. Blanc took the opportunity to transform, she proceeded kicked the desk towards Rom, who smashed it with her staff.

Blanc flew at Rom, dodging her ice beams. She swung her axe, trying to stop Rom from attacking anymore, "Rom! Stop this nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense, Blanc." She said, frost starting to cover Blanc's axe, "This is what I want. Gamindustri should be my winter wonderland…"

"Wake up, Rom!" Blanc yelled, "This is not like you!" She put more force behind her strike, pushing Rom to one knee. Blanc noticed the cold touch of the frost as it spread to her fingertips. She jumped away from Rom, looking at her axe and fingers. A light cover of snow over them.

Blanc panted. This was taking too much out of her, but how? Rom was never this strong. She looked at the ground, waves of frost spreading outwards from Rom. The room's temperature slowly falling. Snowflakes danced in the air. Glancing up, she noticed a small cloud, snow lightly falling from it.

Rom was creating a snowstorm. She was going to engulf Gamindustri in a permanent storm. Unable to allow this to happen, Blanc decided to take drastic measures.

"Next Program, Activate!" She yelled, dodging another beam of ice, her clothes and body changing until she transformed into Next White, "Rom! Stop this now!" She yelled, blocking another attack with her axe.

Rom replied by giggling maniacally. She sent wave after wave of ice in Blanc's direction. The Lowee CPU hit each of them with her axe, reflecting them into the walls of the Basilicom.

Blanc managed to close the distance between herself and Rom, she was right next to her. Her sister attempted to hit her with the staff, Blanc kicked her away reflexively, slowly noticing what she had done.

I'm Rom had skidded across the floor, the kick sending her crashing next to Vert. Blanc hurried towards her sister, noticing her on the ground and coughing.

"Are you okay, Rom?" She knelt down, lowering her defences out of concern for Rom.

"Gotcha." Rom said, planting her staff's top to Blanc's ribs. Slowly encasing her in purple ice.

"Rom… Why…?" Blanc asked as her transformation faded away, slowly collapsing to the floor as the ice covered her.

"You wouldn't help me, Blanc…" Rom said, standing up and looking at her disapprovingly, "But now, you'll help me right? You have no choice…"

Blanc looked as Rom pointed her staff at her face, a purple light covering her. Blanc's consciousness slowly fading away.

Ram watched in horror as her sister was slowly consumed by the purple light. She had silently sneaked in when she heard Blanc's angry screams at Rom, ready to help her prank her sister… But she didn't expect this.

She didn't expect Rom to have frozen the Basilicom.

She didn't expect Rom to slowly corrupt Blanc.

She gripped her staff, silently transforming before running away from the Basilicom.

She had to get help. She had to warn them. She had to…

Ram left the Basilicom, flying towards Planeptune. Nepgear, that dummy, maybe she could get… Maybe she could help her sister…

She had to!


	3. Chapter 3: Planeptune

Ram dropped into the Planeptune's Basilicom terrace like a flash. She barely touched down and transformed back when she started to run. She glanced back as she ran, a dark cloud could be barely seen from Lowee's direction.

Rom… What had that dummy done?

Ram pushed the glass door open, startling Nepgear. She didn't have time to compose herself as Ram launched herself at Nepgear, a few tears sliding off.

"Ram?!" Nepgear said startled, her hands raised in surprise, "W-what the goodness?"

"No time!" Ram said, pulling on Nepgear's clothes, dragging her out of the Basilicom, "Rom is… Blanc is… She… They…!" Ram started to hyperventilate.

"Ram, calm down." Nepgear said, grabbing the Lowee CPU candidate by her hands and looking at her, "What is wrong?"

"Rom… She… She…"

Nepgear pulled Ram close, giving her a warm hug. Ram slowly started to cry and hugged Nepgear back as she started to stroke her hair. Ram's legs gave up, Nepgear slowly crouching so she didn't fall.

Slowly, Ram calmed down. Tears still in her eyes, "Ram. Can you tell me what happened?" Nepgear asked with a smile.

Ram nodded, pulling herself apart from Nepgear. She looked at the concerned candidate and started to talk, "Rom… She… Rom has gone mad."

"How so?" Nepgear asked, looking at Ram and tilting her head.

"She… She attacked Blanc…" Ram said, closing her eyes and trying to contain her tears, "She… She surrounded Blanc with some strange ice."

"She attacked Blanc?" Nepgear raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion on her face, "But Blanc is strong. She shouldn't have lost."

Ram shook her head, "Blanc lost… I couldn't watch her be frozen… So I ran…"

"And you came to us?" Nepgear asked her, consoling the crying girl, "Neptune was supposed to visit Blanc today. I can go with her to check on everything."

Ram nodded, "I'll… I'll go with you. I want to try and save Rom."

Nepgear gave her an encouraging smile, "Let's do this together, Ram."

* * *

"Neptune!" Nepgear ran towards her sister. She was standing just outside of NepTower, talking with Histoire. She had already activated HDD and looked ready to take off.

"Nep Jr.?" Neptune muttered, turning and glancing at her younger sister, "What's the matter?"

"I'll… We'll go with you." Nepgear said, Ram appearing from behind the candidate. She looked at Neptune with concern.

"Ram? What are you doing here?" Neptune asked, lowering herself to the ground. "Shouldn't you be in Lowee?"

"I can't be in Lowee." Ram said, "Rom… She…" Ram started to tear up.

Nepgear stroked the candidates head, "Ram says that Rom attacked Blanc and froze the Basilicom."

"Rom… Attack Blanc?" Neptune muttered. She thought for a moment before her expression got harsher, "This isn't a prank, Ram?"

Ram shook her head. Nepgear looked at her sister with a smile, "I don't think Ram could come up with a prank this elaborate."

"You're right..." Neptune gave Ram an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for doubting you. Shall we go then?" She extended a hand to Ram.

Ram nodded, transforming and grabbing Neptune's hand. Nepgear smiled as she transformed, taking her place next to her sister.

"Neptune, please be careful." Histoire said. She had listened quietly at the entire discussion.

"I will, thank you Histoire."

Ram flew close to Nepgear, a few tears still falling. Her face showing signs of fear. Nepgear periodically glanced at her with concern, thoughts clouding her mind. 'Why would Rom do this?' And 'how could Rom do this?' Neptune shared Nepgear's thoughts, she couldn't believe that Rom would be able to do something like this.

Neptune noticed the snow storm in Lowee before anyone else, her head turned slightly. She looked at Ram, "Does it always snow this strongly in Lowee?" She asked, snow falling around them.

"No... " Ram replied, her eyes fixed in Lowee's Basilicom.

"Something is definitely wrong." Neptune muttered.

They landed on the Basilicom's entrance, a cold wind rushing by. Nepgear looked at Neptune, "I think we should stay transformed, if what Ram says is right."

"I agree." Neptune nodded, walking forward and standing next to the door, "Let's proce-" Neptune jumped back, avoiding Blanc's strike. She summoned her sword and pointed it at the Lowee CPU.

"Blanc?" Nepgear asked worriedly, summoning her weapon.

"So... you went to Miss Nepgear and Neptune, Ram..." Rom said, lowering herself next to Blanc.

Blanc stared at the Planeptune CPUs with purple eyes and a smirk, she gripped her axe firmly, ready to strike at any moment.

"Rom! What… Why are you doing this?" Ram shouted, looking at her sisters with desperation, "Why would you..."

"It's simple, Ram." Rom replied, moving her staff from hand to hand, "I think everyone would be much happier if they were frozen… They would be beautiful forever… So… lovely..." Rom had a distant look on her face, her staff radiating a purple aura around her.

"Rom! This isn't like you, why would you desire this?" Neptune asked, her sword ready.

"Neptune… You wouldn't understand." She pointed her staff at her, "I don't want to talk anymore… Blanc… You'll help me, right?"

Blanc nodded, "Anything for my little sister." She started to glow, transforming to Next White. She waved her hand, small orbs of light appearing before her. She hit them with her axe, sending them towards Neptune and the others.

They jumped to the side, avoiding the attack. Neptune transformed as she jumped. She slashed with her katana, blocking another attack from Blanc. She pushed Neptune to her knees with her axe, putting as much force as she could into her strike.

Rom observed from the sidelines, smiling. She played with her staff before looking at Blanc, "Keep Neptune there!" She pointed her staff at the Planeptune CPU, a blue light forming in front of it.

"No!" Ram shouted, sending her own ice beam to counter Rom's. The beams connected with each other and dissipating into the air.

Nepgear shot a few lasers at Blanc, forcing her to pull back. Neptune moved back and regrouped with her sister, Ram standing behind them. She was shivering. "This can't be good for Ram. Fighting her sisters." Neptune thought, looking at Blanc. Her fellow CPU… Her friend… She shook the thoughts out of her head, she had to fight. Whether it was Blanc or not, she was an enemy now. Same for Rom. She had to fight.

Nepgear looked at her sister, her sword pointed at Blanc and Rom. She could see her shivering, afraid of what she might do. Her eyes told her everything, she didn't want to fight Blanc or Rom. Maybe… there could be another way… If they had enough time… Nepgear's eyes were drawn to Rom's staff, its purple glow concerning her.

"Neptune..." Nepgear muttered low enough only for Neptune to hear her, "Aim for the staff. I think… Maybe that's the source of this."

Neptune nodded, steeling her resolve, "I will trust your judgement, Nep Jr." She glanced back at Ram, "Let's give it our all. Let's aim to save your sisters."

Ram gave her a nod. Gripping her staff and wiping away the tears, "Let's do this."

Neptune jumped to the side while Nepgear took off into the air. She fired a couple of rounds from her weapon at Rom, Blanc blocking each strike. She countered by sending spheres of ice towards her, Neptune flying and slashing away each one. Ram pointed her staff, sending arcs of electricity at her sisters.

Rom countered with her own electric spell, Blanc leaving her to defend by herself while she dealt with the Planeptune CPUs.

"Blanc!" Neptune cried, "Stop this! You know this is not what you want, we're friends!" Neptune tried to reason with her.

"Anyone who gets in my little sister's way is no friend of mine!" She yelled, swinging her axe. Neptune blocked the strike. Blanc looked at her through their locked weapons, "That includes you, Neptune!" She said coldly.

"Blanc, look around you!" Neptune yelled, blocking another of her strikes, "Your two sisters are fighting! Ram is fighting Rom! Look at the snow storm!" Neptune gestured around her, "This isn't right, and you know it!" Another strike.

"Ram betrayed us. She ran to _you_! She is no sister of mine!" Blanc yelled, swinging again, "This snow storm? That's how Lowee always is!" Blanc feinted a punch, Neptune trying to guard against it only to be caught off guard, Neptune's sword pointing up, unable to block the next attack. Blanc readied to swing her axe and cut her in half.

"Neptune!" Yelled Nepgear, flying in front of Neptune and managing to block Blanc's strike. The strength of Blanc's Next Form slowly pushed her down.

Blanc smiled evilly at the two, "Thank you for making this easier, Nepgear!" She pushed harder, Nepgear almost losing her grip on her weapon.

Neptune regained her balance, swinging her sword upwards and supporting Nepgear under Blanc's strength, "Nepgear, get out. I'll hold her."

"No! We fight together, Neptune." Nepgear said, slowly pushing her MPBL and pointing it at Blanc's face.

Blanc's smile disappeared, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the beam launcher. She ducked as the beam fired, dropping down next to Rom.

Neptune and Nepgear descended next to Ram, the twins were looking at each other spitefully, "Rom, you dummy!"

"Rom, let's finish this." Blanc said, looking at her sister. Rom nodded, pointing her staff at Blanc and enveloping her in a blue light. Blanc smirked as she jumped into the air and smashed her axe into the ground, sending a shockwave towards the Planeptune CPUs.

"Ram!" Nepgear shouted, pointing her MPBL at the oncoming shockwave, Ram standing next to her. They pointed their weapons at the shockwave, joining their powers and firing a laser to try and counter the attack. This attempt proved futile as the shockwave overpowered their laser, passing by them and hitting each of them. The Planeptune CPUs and Ram were lying on the floor.

Rom approached them slowly, savouring the moment. She looked down at Neptune, her HDD form still active. She licked her lips in anticipation, with Blanc standing behind her.

Neptune looked up, staring directly at Rom's staff. Fear flashed across her face. The fear of death.

"Just like that. Keep that face, Neptune." Rom told her, smiling, "Good bye."

" _NOOO!_ " Nepgear rushed forward, pushing Neptune out of the way as a white light obscured everything.

 _Neptune… Please… Live…_ were Nepgear's last thoughts as she was hit with Rom's attack.

Neptune glanced over once the light was gone, looking at the place she was in a few moments before. Nepgear's form was completely frozen. She had closed her eyes as she had been hit, a hopeful look on her face.

Rom caressed her new trophy, smiling at Nepgear's frozen form, "Miss Nepgear… You're so beautiful..." She said, transfixed on Nepgear.

Neptune looked in shock as Rom stroked her sister, multiple emotions rolling around inside her. Fear. Regret. Grief. Anger.

"Neptune!" Ram stood up, helping Neptune get on her feet, pushing her away from Rom and Blanc, "We need to run!"

"But Nepgear!" Neptune exclaimed, trying to walk towards her sister.

"She's… gone Neptune..." Ram said regretfully, "We… have to escape. Your sister would want that."

Neptune looked at Ram with tears and glancing at her sister, Rom slowly coming out of her trance, starting to look in their direction.

Neptune knew she had to flee. She couldn't let Nepgear's sacrifice be in vain… but at the same time, she wanted to avenge her sister. She had the power to do so. Just one Dimensional Slice and Rom would be done for… If she could just…

"Neptune!" Ram shook Neptune, bringing her back. Ram saw what Neptune wanted to do, the anger in her eyes told her everything. She couldn't let her be consumed by that anger.

"... I'm sorry, Nepgear…" Neptune muttered, taking Ram in her arms and flying away towards Planeptune at supersonic speeds.

"Should we go after her?" Blanc asked Rom.

"No… They'll come back sooner or later..." Rom muttered, examining her new statue, "Help me bring her in."

"Put her next to Thundertits, right?" Blanc asked, picking Nepgear up.

"Yes..." Rom looked in the distance, the black towers of Lastation could barely be seen, "Maybe we could visit Uni and Noire..."


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall

"Neptune, are you alright?" Histoire asked as Neptune collapsed on her hands and knees, her human form shivering. A pool of tears formed under her.

"Nepgear…!" Neptune cried, slamming her fist on the Basilicom's floor, "My sister… Why…"

"What happened?" Histoire looked at the Lowee Candidate, her eyes were also red and puffy.

"Nepgear… She… That dummy jumped in front of Rom's attack." Ram said.

"Nep… Gear is…" Histoire looked in shock at Neptune, "I'm sorry, Neptune…" Histoire held back tears, placing a hand on the crying CPU's back.

"I'm a terrible sister…" Neptune muttered, she started to giggle before it turned into a hysterical laugh, "I'm such an idiot. Nepgear deserved better. I'm such a good-for-nothing, lazy idiot… I should've… I should've…" Neptune started to cry even harder.

"Ram, could you watch Neptune?" Histoire said, turning to the Candidate.

Ram nodded, sitting next to the broken CPU. She patted her on the back, trying to console Neptune.

Histoire floated inside. She proceeded to turn on Neptune's computer and called Noire. She answered almost instantly, "Neptune. What are you- Histoire?"

Histoire looked at the Lastation CPU for a few seconds. She was safe at least, "Good afternoon, Noire."

"It's unusual to get a call from you, Histoire." Noire replied, she typed while talking. She was probably multitasking, "What's the occasion? What has Neptune done now?"

"Noire, can I ask that you and Uni come to Planeptune immediately? This is an emergency." Histoire replied with a worried expression.

Noire stopped to look at her camera, she noticed Histoire's expression, "I will be there. You better explain."

"I will, don't worry." Histoire said, ending the call.

* * *

"Uni!" Noire called out, standing up from her desk.

"Yes, Noire?" Uni peeked her head from her room's door, "What do you need me for?"

"We're going to Planeptune. Right now." Noire said urgently, "Something happened."

"Did something happen to Nepgear?" Uni asked, walking next to Noire.

She opened the window before looking at her sister, "I don't know. Histoire didn't give many details."

They transformed and flew in silence, stealing glances at the dark clouds swirling over Lowee. Noire's eyebrows furrowed as she kept looking in that direction. She knew something was _wrong_ with those clouds, but she couldn't think what it was.

Noire and Uni landed in the Basilicom's terrace. They transformed back into their human forms before walking in.

Noire and Uni entered into a scene out of a movie, Ram was sleeping in the couch while Neptune sat next to a fireplace with a blanket over her. She periodically sipped from her mug.

 _Since when do they own a fireplace?_ Noire thought, before shaking the thought out of her head.

She noticed Histoire at Neptune's side. Neptune's eyes were red, puffy and unfocused. She seemed to be a million miles away.

Noire walked next to Neptune, trying to catch her attention while Uni sat in the couch in the small space unoccupied by Ram.

"Noire." Histoire greeted, she tried to smile, "You've arrived quickly."

"Of course. It's rare enough to receive a call from you." Noire glanced at Neptune, "What's up with Neptune?"

"Neptune…" Histoire tried to say.

"I'm just contemplating my uselessness as a CPU and older sister…" She replied gloomily, taking another sip from her mug.

"That doesn't sound like Neptune." Noire said, a hand on Neptune's chair, "Like, at all. What happened?"

"Neptune and Nepgear… They went to Lowee." Histoire said, looking at Ram, "Which according to Ram had been taken over by Rom."

"Rom?" Noire muttered incredulously, "That can't be. She's too sweet to steal Lowee from Blanc, and Blanc's too strong for her as well."

"It happened, somehow." Histoire replied, "While investigating, they were ambushed by Rom. They tried to reason with her, but sadly… Nepgear… Was killed."

"No…" Uni muttered, standing up suddenly, "Nepgear… Died?"

Histoire nodded sadly, "She… Was killed by Rom. Neptune and Ram were the only survivors from that encounter."

Uni collapsed on the couch, a heavy thud as she hit the cushion. Ram woke up from her sleep, she wiped away her eyes, staring at Uni.

Uni put her hands to her face, silently sobbing.

That idiot Nepgear… Why did she have to die? And Rom? Why did she kill Nepgear? Didn't she respect her? They were friends weren't they? How could Rom… Even just Nepgear?

Ram slowly moved closer to Uni, giving her a hug. Uni looked up in surprise, her thoughts clearing up. She looked at the Lowee Candidate before hugging her back, they wept silently.

"This is serious, isn't it?" Noire said, looking at Histoire.

"It is indeed quite serious." Histoire affirmed, glancing at the crying Candidates, "Ram has also informed us that Rom is attempting to cover Gamindustri in snow. That snow storm is her doing."

"That couldn't be." Noire tried to laugh, "Rom, doing all this? It has to be a prank."

Neptune looked at Noire, her eyes filled with silent anger. She looked at her for a long time, her eyes telling Noire everything. Whatever this was, it wasn't a prank. Neptune was genuinely upset, and that was something Noire hadn't seen in a long time, perhaps ever. Neptune went back to looking at the fire crackle, sipping her mug.

Noire remained silent for a short while, trying to understand Neptune's look. It had left that much of an impression on her, "Have you told Vert?" Noire finally asked, "She needs to know as well."

"She's not answering the calls." Histoire replied, "I fear that she's busy playing Video Games again." She sighed.

"I'll go check on her." Noire replied, walking away from the grieving CPU. She stood over Uni, looking as her sister embraced Ram for comfort, "Uni. You think you can go with me?"

"I… Yeah, I'm fine." Uni wiped away the tears, standing up and leaving Ram on the couch. She looked at her and stroked her hair, "Thank you, Ram. I'll be back soon." She smiled at her fellow candidate.

Ram nodded, "Good luck, Uni."

Noire and Uni walked outside in silence, Uni's expression dropping as she left. They transformed and flew in silence for a while, her mind drifting off to Nepgear…

"Uni." Noire said, noticing her sister's mood, "I know it's hard to accept Nepgear's death and how it must be affecting you, but you're strong. You must keep moving forward."

"I know, Noire…" Uni replied, wiping the tears that were forming, "I'm just not used to having friends die on me."

"We should focus, we're near Leanbox." Noire said, pointing at the green Basilicom in the distance.

They landed in the small terrace, they pushed open the door, looking at the complete mess of a room. Manga covered the floor, some of them opened in inappropriate pages, figurines and collector's items littered the floor. Vert's multi-screen PC was in the back, displaying the login screen for '4 Goddesses Online'.

"Vert's not here." Noire noted, moving through the mess of a room. She neared the PC, looking at the notifications in the corner. All unread messages from Neptune's chat, probably Histoire.

Noire clicked through a few folders in the PC, finding its last use. Five hours ago. Vert hadn't been here for five hours. Did something happen?

"Noire. Look." Uni said, handing Noire a letter written in blue crayon. It was addressed to Vert,

'Miss Vert. It's Rom. Would you like to come play Maryo Party with us in Lowee? We need a player four…"

Noire deciphered from the messy writing, handing the letter back to Uni, "She went to Lowee and never came back."

"You can't possibly mean that…" Uni looked in horror at the letter she held.

Noire nodded grimly, "Vert could possibly be dead already."

Uni dropped the letter in disgust, she summoned her gun and shot at it multiple times, leaving a hole in the ground. The letter thoroughly destroyed, "Dammit! Rom… When I see you next…!"

"Uni! Control yourself. You're better than letting your emotions control you." Noire tried to calm her sister down, she put an arm around her, "I know you are upset over Nepgear's and Vert's deaths, but we must keep moving forwards. They would've wanted that."

Uni hugged her sister, tears streaming down, "I miss them, Noire. I miss Nepgear. I miss Vert. They shouldn't have died, they couldn't have died." She said, shaking her head, "Rom… Why would she do this?! Kill our friends?! Her own sister as well?!"

"Uni…" Noire stroked her hair, "Let's do our best for our fallen friends. Let's stop Rom and whatever she's doing."

Uni nodded, "This is what you'd have wanted, right Nepgear?" She thought.

"Let's go, Uni." Noire said, walking towards the exit, "Histoire must be getting worried."

"Right." She said, running after her sister.

They traveled in silence, managing to get half way through the ocean separating Leanbox and the main continent before being stopped. Floating in front of them were Rom and Blanc. Their expressions cold and harsh.

"Noire. Uni." Rom said, looking at the Lastation CPUs, her staff ready, "You went to check on Vert?"

"You…!" Uni clenched her teeth, forcing herself not to shoot Rom.

"Vert is in Lowee at the moment." Blanc said nonchalantly, "She makes a great decoration."

"You… Made her a decoration?!" Noire exclaimed angrily, a white light surrounding her as she transformed into Next Black, "Are we just that?! Decor for you?!"

"Noire…" Uni muttered.

"No, Uni. This became personal now. Treating us like furniture that you just go and collect…" Noire clenched her teeth, staring angrily at the Lowee CPUs.

"Noire…!" Uni said urgently, "Don't let your emotions get the better of you."

"I won't." Noire replied, looking at her sister. She smiled, "Keep Rom occupied. I'll deal with Blanc."

"Deal with me?" Blanc smirked, "Quite confident, aren't we Noire?"

Noire didn't reply, she flew at Blanc. She swung her sword, Blanc blocking it with her axe. The two CPUs looked at each other. Blanc could tell that Noire was pissed off, her eyes had this fire behind them. That only made her smile more.

Uni sent round after round towards Rom, who blocked each of them with ice magic. Rom's eyes widen as a bullet went past her face, her smile fading. She didn't expect Uni to find it in her to try to kill her. But, she should've thought about it. She must've heard about Nepgear… What a fool.

"Stay still Rom!" Uni shouted, firing another bullet directly at her head. Rom ducked under, firing an ice beam at Uni. She moved out of the way, firing another bullet.

"So determined..." Rom muttered, creating a wall of ice to protect herself.

"That won't help you! **XMB: Empress!** " Uni shouted, shooting a laser towards Rom.

Rom's shield started to crack under Uni's laser, her expression becoming more worried by the second. The shield cracked just as the laser died down, Rom did not go unharmed however. Uni's attack managed to graze Rom's face, leaving a slight burnt mark on her face.

Rom screamed in pain, which then turned to anger. She faced Uni, looking at her harshly. Uni returned a sneering glare, "Die!" She screamed, firing another round of bullets toward Rom.

Rom couldn't help but smirk. She flew under the bullets, circling Uni. She fired a beam of ice from each direction, Uni having a hard time dodging each of them. Her confidence dropping. Could she really kill Rom?

No.

 _No._

 _ **No.**_

It wasn't a matter of whether she could or not. She _had_ to kill Rom. She had to avenge Nepgear. She couldn't be defeated here.

Uni caught a glimpse of Noire and Blanc fighting in the distance, not giving each other any room for error. She had never seen her sister fight like this before.

"This must be what it was like during the Console Wars..." Uni muttered… Her thoughts breaking as another attack from Rom hit their mark. Her fingertips felt cold, frost spreading through them, "I can match this!" Uni thought fiercely, the frost stopped spreading. She turned towards Rom. She flew at her, using her gun as a bat to hit Rom.

Rom screamed in pain as the gun's barrel hit her in the face, sending her down. She stopped herself before hitting the ocean below them. Rom looked up, staring up at Uni's gun pointed directly at her face. She couldn't get out of this one. This was it…

"Die, Bitch!" Uni screamed at the top of her lungs, pressing the trigger on her gu… "Huh? Where did my gun go?" Uni's grip on her gun lessened, she looked feebly at her gun. She tried to move her arms, "I can't… feel my arms…?"

Uni looked in disbelief as Blanc passed by her. A sharp pain in her abdomen. She stared at the axe halfway through her, blood coming out of her wound. Uni coughed, life draining from her eyes.

"No..." Uni muttered, falling towards the sea, "I'm sorry… Nepgear… Noire… Please… for...give… m...e..." Uni saw Blanc grab her and smile wryly at her as her consciousness faded.

"That's what you get for messing with my sister." Blanc said as life faded from Uni's body. Uni's grasp on her gun failing.

"Uni… No…!" Noire looked at Blanc holding her sister, Uni's hands dropping to her side. A few tears falling into the sea below. Noire flew as fast as she could, passing below Blanc and avoiding Rom. She picked up Uni's gun before it disappeared. She sent her own share energy into it, managing to keep it stable.

Blanc smirked, holding Uni by her neck, "Poor Noire. Lost something?" She mocked.

Noire looked angrily at their direction, before fleeing towards Planeptune. She wanted to kill Blanc. She wanted to more than anything… but her instincts told her to flee. She couldn't possibly beat both Blanc and Rom at the same time. "If only I had noticed sooner! That her attack wasn't for me… but for Uni! If only… I paid attention… Dammit!" Noire thought, sobbing as she flew.

"You… ruined her, Blanc." Rom said, looking distastefully at Uni's wound, "Good thing you didn't split her in half..." Rom said, applying some healing magic. Uni's wounds closed slowly.

"Sorry, Rom." Blanc apologised, looking at their prize, "I couldn't let her kill you."

"I was going to be fine..." Rom complained, "Let's take her to Lowee… She should join Miss Nepgear..."


	5. Chapter 5: Lastation

Noire crashed into Planeptune's terrace, small cracks spreading from where she landed. Noire quickly stood up, walking angrily towards the Basilicom.

She pushed open the glass door, walking up to Neptune. She was still sat in front of the fireplace, her eyes focused on a book.

 _Since when did Neptune read?!_

Noire walked up to her and grabbed Neptune by the collar of her dress, looking at her eye to eye. Neptune stared blankly, Noire's eyes filled with a burning fire.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened. In. Lowee?!" Noire said slowly, trying her best not to slap Neptune out of her depression.

Neptune kept looking blankly, her eyes drifted to the floor. Tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Noire threw Neptune on her seat, a loud thud as she hit it. Noire collapsed on her knees, sobbing, "Uni… Why…"

Neptune looked at her friend for a few seconds. She realised what had happened, she slowly got up and hugged her, "I know, Noire… I miss my sister as well."

Noire looked up, looking at the eyes of Neptune. She looked tired. Not the usual tired that she usually portrayed, but a _emotional tiredness._ Neptune's eyes were not her usually happy self, they showed pain and grief… and multiple other emotions that Noire would never have related to Neptune… and yet there she was, showing them.

"Neptune, is everything..." Histoire stopped, she looked at Noire, who looked away from Neptune, a few tears in her eyes. She held a rifle. Uni's Rifle, Histoire sighed, "... I see that Uni has passed as well..." She looked at Noire with sympathy in her eyes.

"Vert wasn't home." Noire spat angrily, "She was the first to die. Rom invited her over to Lowee… She hasn't been home for over five hours."

Histoire carried her tray towards Noire, placing it in a table nearby. She picked up a cup and offered it to her, "So only three CPUs remain..." Noire refused the offer, walking towards the window. She looked outside towards Lowee. The snow storm slowly approached them.

Noire sighed, looking regretfully at the rifle, a few tears falling on top of it. She gripped it tightly before turning to Histoire, "Histoire. I will… be leaving for Lastation. The snow storm is approaching, and I'm fearful of what Rom might do if I leave the Sharicite unattended."

"I… understand." Histoire looked kindly at Noire. She gave her an apologetic smile, "Please, be safe."

"I will… Thank you, Histoire. For everything you've done… for Uni and I..." Noire looked over Histoire's shoulder, Neptune slowly wobbling towards her.

"Noire… Please..." Neptune said. She grabbed Noire by her shoulder and looking at her with pain, "Call me if… anything happens… I don't… I don't want… to lose you as well..." Tears started forming in Neptune's eyes, a pleading smile on her face.

Noire returned a smile, "I… will Neptune." She looked over her towards the doors to the other rooms. She could barely make out Ram asleep in one of them, "Take care of Ram… I'm sure she'll need your support."

"I'll… try my best." Neptune replied, embracing Noire in a hug, "Take care… My adorable Tsundere..."

"I'm not a…!" Noire stopped, returning a smile. Neptune was back to normal, or at least somewhat back to normal.

Noire stepped out to the terrace, looking back at Neptune and Histoire waving goodbye. She gave them one last smile before flying towards Lastation. There were some changes that had to be made.

She dropped off near the Basilicom's entrance, a lady dressed in black greeting her, "Lady Black Heart. The citizens are concerned about the storm… It originated in Lowee and it's getting closer."

"I am aware." Noire said, looking up at the dark sky, "Send supplies to every house. If necessary, I will ask for an evacuation to Planeptune. Our defenses should be increased as well."

"De-defenses, my lady?" The staff asked, looking concerned, "Are we being attacked?"

Noire hesitated for a moment. Blanc was a dear friend of hers… and Rom was one of her sister's friends. Could she tell them what had happened? She steeled herself, looking at the rifle she held, "Lowee has declared war on the other nations. We have to be prepared for the worst."

"T-they have?" She asked, looking at Noire with concern, "Are you sure, my lady?"

"Yes… I am sure." Noire said, gripping the rifle tightly. She walked towards her room, waving aside any more comments from the staff. She looked at the stack of paperwork on her desk… She sat down and looked at it. Normally, she would enjoy working through it… but today, she wasn't in the mood to work. Which was strange, even for her.

She stood up from her desk. She walked towards one of the doors to the side of the Basilicom. She pushed open Uni's door, her sister's room in perfect condition. Rifles and other weapons hanged on her wall, dresses and clothes that Noire had made for her hanging out of the closet. Noire passed her hand over one of the dresses, she remembered when she had given it to Uni. She had denied making it for her, of course, she didn't want her secret out, but the look of adoration in Uni's face face was so heartwarming.

Noire had never seen Uni smile so much, and for a simple gift…

Noire walked around Uni's room for a while longer, her expression looking sadder each second she spent there.

She saw some pictures on Uni's work desk, she approached them and picked one up. It was of her and Uni… It was from their day off… When they had taken that trip to the beach that Uni insisted so much on going, but Noire kept saying she was too busy…

Noire stroked the picture, a few tears falling over it. She put the picture back before collapsing on her knees, her hands over her face.

"Uni!" Noire cried, "Dammit! Why… WHY! I should've… I should've known..." Noire slammed her fist on the floor, "I could've saved you, Uni… I'm… sorry..."

The picture Noire had picked up fell off when she slammed her fist. She slowly brought herself to look up at the picture, the frame broken. Noire picked it up, noticing the writing on the back.

' _To my sister, Noire._

 _I had such a good time spending time with you today! I wish we could do this more often… But I know how busy you are with work, so I'll just have to try my best so you get more free time, right?_

 _Haha. Of course I love spending time working with you as well… but it's just not the same you know?_

 _Oh right! There's this hot spring near Planeptune. I want to go there with you some day, so we can both relax together. It'll be fun!_

 _Your sister, Uni'_

Noire started shaking. She couldn't control her feelings anymore.

"Uni… You just wanted to spend time with me… How could I have been so blind?! All those times you asked if I was free… All those times you tried to get my attention… You just wanted… us to spend time together, right? I… I'm sorry… Uni… I'm so so so so so sorry…"

Noire slowly managed to calm down. She slowly stood up, leaving the picture in its place. She tried to relax before walking away from Uni's room. She opened the door, looking back. She sighed, "Sleep well, Uni."

* * *

Noire looked out through the window. She could see as the soldiers patrolled the streets, some delivered supplies to the citizens. She looked up, the foreboding storm had almost arrived to Lastation.

Noire pressed a few keys on her computer, bringing up the software the CPUs used to communicate. She pressed the call button on Neptune's profile. She replied after a couple of seconds.

The tired face of the Planeptune goddess looked back at Noire, she tried for a soft smile once she saw her.

"How are you feeling Neptune?" Noire asked, smiling back.

"I'm feeling better. How about you?" Neptune asked, noticing the redness in Noire's eyes.

"I'm fine… Dealing with some paperwork and the like." Noire tried to brush it off. She flipped through a few papers on her side before speaking again, "Planning Uni's funeral… It's hard."

"I haven't started to plan… Nepgear's" Neptune admitted, scratching the back of her head, "I… Really don't want to do it."

"I understand that, Neptune…" Noire said, stamping a piece of paper, "But it has to be done… We should plan Vert's as well…"

Neptune looked away from her screen for a moment, she seemed to smile and wave at someone, "Sorry, Ram just woke up. She needed the bathroom."

Noire smiled, at least Neptune was regaining her usual self.

Noire's attention was brought out of the screen by a sudden crash, the doors to the Basilicom open and letting the cold air in. Blanc and Rom stood in the middle of the broken door. Noire pressed a button under her desk, hopefully it would work…

"Neptune. Something came up." Noire said, glaring at Rom and Blanc.

"Noire?" Neptune looked concerned, she leaned forward in her seat, "Noire?! What's going on?!"

"Good bye, Neptune." Noire stood up, smiling one last time at Neptune, "I'm sorry." She ended the call, jumping over her desk.

Noire transformed into Next Black instantly, her sword and rifle ready. She walked forwards, the Lowee CPUs smirking at her.

"Well, well, well." Blanc mocked, "Look who's relying on that lazy goddess."

"Lazy… goddess..." Noire repeated under her breath, her grip tightened on her sword.

"Look, Noire. I'll just keep it simple." Blanc smiled, "Surrender to us now and we'll make this fast. You do want to see your sister again, right?"

"Uni..." Noire gripped the rifle, a few tears threatening to fall. She steeled herself before looking up at Blanc, "Uni is dead." She said harshly, "And you killed her. I will never forgive you. You two are going DOWN!" She yelled, jumping to the side. She proceeded to shoot with Uni's rifle. Blanc blocked the bullets with her axe, smirking at Noire's attempt.

"Using your sister's rifle, huh? That'll just make you weaker!" Blanc shouted, slashing at Noire with her axe. Noire parried the strike, she slowly placed the rifle on top of the two weapons, aiming at Blanc's head.

Blanc kicked the weapons away and jumped backwards, avoiding the attack. Rom looked at Blanc, smirking, "Let's… do this together."

Rom aimed at Noire, shooting various beams of ice. Noire shot each of those down. She fired more rounds out of Uni's rifle before discharging a laser. Noire's sword started shining, she then sent an energy beam in Blanc's direction, who barely managed to block.

" _Uni…_ "

Noire thought, sending another energy beam at Rom, " _I'm sorry._ "

Noire shot a laser at Blanc, " _I'm sorry I wasn't aware of how you felt._ "

She parried a strike from Blanc. She slashed with all her strength, pushing her away, " _I should've paid more attention to you._ "

She shot a couple of bullets towards Rom, " _Maybe… in our next life, I can be a better older sister._ "

She reflected Rom's ice beams, " _But, right now..._ "

Noire sent Blanc's hammer flying off. She managed to shoot Blanc in the leg. Her screams echoed in the Basilicom, " _Please, Uni. Give me the strength to succeed!_ "

Noire reflected an ice beam from Rom, turning to her, " _Please lend me your strength!_ "

She kept reflecting the ice beams, shooting while she had the chance. She closed the distance with Rom, " _Even if I go down…!_ "

Noire slashed with her sword, Rom unable to block. A small cut appeared on her cheek, " _Even if I die here…!_ "

Noire kicked Rom, sending her crashing down. She held her staff defensively, fear flashed in her eyes, "At least… Let me be the one to end this madness!" Noire closed her eyes, dropping the rifle. She gripped her sword tightly with both hands, she then stabbed downwards, aiming for Rom's head.

Silence fell over the Basilicom as Noire's sword touched the floor. Blanc stopped screaming, her eyes looking in disbelief.

Noire opened her eyes, looking down. Rom staring in shock at her, her eyes still filled with fear.

 _Even if she had killed her friends, she's still a child_

Noire attempted to stab again, missing her head again.

"Dammit! Just hit her please!" Noire cried in anger, thrusting her sword at Rom's face repeatedly, hitting the floor behind her, "Why can't… I end this..."

" _Just_ _**DIE ALREADY!**_ " Noire screamed, stabbing one last time. Tears fell on top of Rom.

Noire started crying, her awareness of her surroundings dimming. She felt a strong jab under her ribs. Through her tears, Noire saw Rom's staff poking her chest before a bright blue flash covered her.

Noire felt her body become heavy. Her breathing slowed down.

 _Uni…_

Rom wiggled out of underneath Noire, hurrying towards Blanc. She healed her wounded leg.

 _I'm sorry…_

 _Heh… I couldn't avenge you…_

 _Hopefully… I can see you again…_

 _Just wait for me…_

 _I'm… coming… to find… y...ᴏᴜ…_

Rom and Blanc looked at Noire, a smirk on their faces, "Couldn't even finish the job..." Blanc muttered disapprovingly

* * *

 _Noire! It took ya long enough!_

 _Uni…? Are we… Are we…?_

 _Yes… This is our resting place. I could hear everything… I'm sorry for leaving you behind, sis._

 _Uni… I… Uni! I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry… I should've spent more time with you._

 _It's okay Noire… We have all the time now. There's no work here, we can spend our time together…_

 _Yes… You're right… I missed you so much Uni…_

 _I missed you too, Noire. Now come on, they're waiting for us._

 _Waiting for us? The others?_

 _Yeah! Come on! Hurry! Let's go!_

A single tear fell from Noire's face as her consciousness faded, a smile on her frozen face.


	6. Chapter 6: Neptune

"Good bye, Neptune." Noire stood up, smiling one last time at Neptune, "I'm sorry."

Neptune's screen went black, the connection with Noire cut, "Noire? Noire?! NOIRE?! Don't do this to me!" Neptune cried, her chair toppling over as she stood up.

Neptune slammed her fist on the table, her mug jumping along with it, "Noire… you idiot!"

Histoire hurried to Neptune's side, her face showed concern, "Neptune… are you okay?"

Neptune collapsed on the floor, her face covered by her hands. She started crying. Histoire approached her, placing a hand on her back, "Noire…!" Neptune cried, "Not… Not you too…!"

Histoire glanced at the black screen before returning her look at Neptune, "Neptune. Lastation's Basilicom just called, they're evacuating their civilians to Planeptune."

"Then… She had it planned…" Neptune muttered. She giggled before turning into a laughing fit, "She… Planned it all! You damn martyr. You idiot!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, punching the floor.

"Neptune…" Histoire was concerned, how did it get to this?

Neptune stopped crying, standing up suddenly. She turned away from Histoire, "Histy… Take the civilians to Plutie's world." Neptune said, "Take Iffy and Compa as well. Then, close the portal. Tell Plutie I said 'I'm sorry'"

"Neptune… What are you…?"

"Histy… We've been friends for a long time haven't we?" Neptune said suddenly, looking at Histoire with pain.

"Yes. We have." Histoire replied, recalling the first time she met Neptune.

"You know I'd do anything for you, so please…" Neptune smiled apologetically, "Trust me on this… leave me here. I shall fight off Rom and Blanc."

Histoire tried to open her mouth to complain. Neptune stopped her, "'Ensure the safety and protection of their citizens, that's the role of a goddess' isn't that right, Histy?" Neptune smiled apologetically.

"You...still remember that...?" Histoire looked at Neptune, a small glint of happiness in her eyes.

"I would never forget what you said, Histy." Neptune smiled back, "I might be lazy, but I would never forget the words you told me so long ago..."

Histoire slowly nodded, "I… understand. I shall evacuate the civilians to Ultradimension."

"Thank you, Histy." Neptune smiled again, "And… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so lazy and never working in the time we knew each other."

Histoire sighed. Those were the words she always wanted to hear, but… why did they fill her with such sorrow now? "I'm sorry as well… Neptune. For pushing you too hard."

"Neptune… what are you..." Ram walked in, having heard the conversation.

"Oh yeah..." Neptune approached Ram, she knelt down and smiled, "Ram, can you please go with Histoire? You remember Blanc from Ultradimension right? She… she can be your new sister..."

"But I don't want a new sister!" Ram exclaimed, "I want Blanc and Rom… back..." she slowly started to tear up again.

"Ram… Let's do what Neptune says..." Histoire said. She smiled at the Lowee Candidate, "She'll… try her best to save your sisters."

"Please, Ram. It's for you own good." Neptune added, "I… I will try my hardest to save Blanc and Rom..."

"I… I… " Ram started to cry, "I want Rom and Blanc back! And Nepgear! Why… Why did this happen?"

Neptune closed her eyes, keeping her feelings in. She eventually opened them up once an idea came to her head, "Histy, do we still have... _it_ in the vault?"

"It…?" Histoire's eyes slowly widened as she realised what it was, "You can't mean..."

"Yes. I'll… Use that sword." Neptune declared.

"Neptune… That sword was sealed away by SG herself! The first Planeptune CPU!" Histoire tried to convince her, "Even she couldn't control it."

"I will control it." Neptune stated, "There's no other way." Neptune walked away from the Basilicom, towards the big vault in the middle of the hallway. She turned to the guards standing in front of the huge steel vault, "Stand aside." She told the guards.

"L-lady Neptune? Is something wrong?" Asked one of the guards.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just want to look through the vault, I think I misplaced one of my items."

"Even so, Lady Neptune, we can't let you in without Lady Histoire's permission..."

"Let her in." Histoire said, floating behind Neptune.

"Lady Histoire..." One of the guards muttered, "U-Understood..." He looked at his coworker before unlocking the vault.

Neptune jumped inside, moving aside a collection of dusty pudding lids; broken swords; some of Nepgear's old robots and even Neptune's very first clothes. She finally found what she wanted.

The sword was not longer than Neptune's katana. She held it at arm's length, looking at the eight 'branches' coming out of the sword's blade, all pointing the same direction as the main blade. Each of the 'branches' was a different colour: red blue, yellow, green, purple, brown, white and black in that order. The hilt was made out of gold dragon scale while the blade was a dark grey. Neptune tested the blade, swinging it at the vault's frame. She managed to cut a hole in the steel frame of the vault. Neptune's eyes glinted green.

"Neptune!" Histoire shook her shoulder, pulling her back into reality, "Don't let the blade control you, understand?"

"I… know Histy." Neptune replied, putting away the sword.

"That blade was forged from the scales of an evil that plagued the world long ago..." Histoire said, looking at the sword, "SG had a hard time controlling it… The spirit of the eight-headed serpent must still remain in that sword."

"Orochi..." Neptune said, "Isn't that right?"

"Yes… exactly." Histoire looked worried, "Please, Neptune, whatever you do, don't succumb to the sword's temptations."

"I promise… Histy. I won't be consumed by this power..." Neptune grimaced, "But… if I do become consumed by this power… Do anything in your power to defeat me."

"I hope it doesn't come to that..." Histoire said.

"Now, Histy… Could you please lead the citizens to the portal? I have two _demons_ to defeat..." Histoire looked at Neptune with sorrow before nodding. She left the vault, heading straight towards the Basilicom. Neptune sighed as she watched Histoire fade into the distance, "At least Histy will be safe..."

* * *

Neptune sat on her desk, her eyes fixiated on the Basilicom's entrance. Her legs crossed. She took out her sword, examining its blade. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to get affixed to an item.

 _At least Histy, Ram and the citizens would be safe… Hopefully Plutie would understand._

Neptune was brought back to reality as her door was broken down. Blanc and Rom stood behind the wreckage, smiling.

Neptune sighed, "Looks like you _killed_ Noire."

"You don't seem too bothered about that, _Neptune._ " Blanc said, saying Neptune's name with disgust.

"After Nepgear's death, I did grieve. It was all I could do. But now, after all my friends are gone... I can't find it in myself to be sad anymore." Neptune jumped down from her desk. A white light enveloped her as she transformed into Next Purple, "I no longer hold any emotions apart from hatred. A burning hatred that compels me to avenge my friends and destroy the _demons_ that took them from me."

"Hehehe." Rom giggled, "You could join them..."

Neptune glared at the intruders, "Blanc. Rom…" Neptune shook her head, "No, you're not Blanc or Rom anymore, are you? Whatever _you_ are, I will stop you. I will avenge my friends." Neptune pointed her sword at Blanc and Rom, "I _will_ bring peace to Gamindustri."

"Fired up as usual." Blanc said mockingly, her axe ready. She turned to Rom, "Ready, sister?"

Rom nodded. She gripped her staff and pointed it at Neptune. She stood there, glaring at Rom.

She fired the ice beam, Neptune still standing on the same place, "You're an idiot, Nep-" Rom suddenly flew to the other end of the Basilicom, Neptune's image disappeared from where she once stood, the ice beam hitting the empty space.

"H-How?" Blanc muttered, raising her axe as Neptune flew at her.

Small scratches appeared in Blanc's arms and legs. Neptune was slowly wearing her down.

Neptune retreated, smirking at Blanc, "You shouldn't have come here..." She said before she disappeared, Blanc unable to keep up with her speed.

 _Since when was Neptune so fast?_ Blanc thought as she raised her axe again.

More cuts started appearing on Blanc's body.

Rom started to stand up. She slowly aimed for the location in the Basilicom she thought Neptune would appear until she was sent flying again by another kick from Neptune.

 _This power… it feels so great!_ Neptune thought as she attacked Blanc again, _**More! More! MORE! Give me MORE!**_

Neptune's blade started shining, multiple colours emanated ominously from her blade. Blanc could see the faint outline of a snake's head over Neptune's. Neptune's eyes slowly became slitted, almost like a snake.

This wasn't a battle anymore. This was a _slaughter_. Blanc knew that Neptune could end them whenever she wanted, but she _wasn't_. She was toying with them. Playing with her _food_.

 _Since when was Neptune this strong?!_ Blanc thought in disbelief.

Neptune circled Blanc, striking whenever she could. Her legs and arms were full of small cuts, bleeding profusely. Her strength drained by her wounds. She tried to strike Neptune but ended up missing. Neptune stood behind her, she embedded her elbow in Blanc's back, pushing her to the floor, her axe skidded away from her. Blanc tried to stand up, only for Neptune to kick her back down.

Rom attempted to freeze Neptune again, firing another ice beam. Neptune smiled, appearing in front of Rom in the blink of an eye. She sliced with her sword, a deep gash appeared on Rom's legs. She fell to the ground with a yelp, clutching her injured legs. Her staff fell next to her.

Neptune kicked away the staff, grabbing Rom's face. She smiled wryly, satisfaction in her eyes, "Just like that. Keep that face, Rom." Neptune said mockingly, "Show me more of your _precious_ crying face before I take your life away." Neptune raised her sword, "It is fine if I kill you, right? After all, you're not a goddess anymore. You're a murderer. A dirty killer. And killers..." Neptune smiled, "Deserve to die." Neptune closed her eyes as she thrusted her sword, waiting for the _satisfying_ sound of Rom's flesh being rent.

The sound of flesh being cut soon reached Neptune's ears. She smiled before looking at her victim… Blue hair, orange eyes, and a blue body suit. Her victim looked at Neptune with pain.

This wasn't Rom. This was Blanc. Blanc had taken Neptune's attack. She had pushed Rom out of the way and taken the attack.

Blanc's transformation faded, her human form looked at Neptune with confusion and agony. Her were eyes back to their usual steel blue. Neptune's sword was deep in Blanc's stomach.

"Nep...tune...?" Blanc questioned, "What… are you… doing?" She coughed up blood. Blanc looked down at her stomach, her eyebrows met each other with fear, "Why… What… did I… do…?" She managed to say before coughing again.

Neptune's eyes slowly returned to normal, her smile faded.

What had she done?

 _What had she done?_

 _ **WHAT HAD SHE DONE?!**_

Neptune let go of the sword. She grabbed hold of Blanc as she collapsed in front of her.

 _No no no no no no no_ _ **NO!**_

"Blanc. Look at me." Neptune said, fear in her voice, "Blanc. Blanc!" Neptune slapped her face gently, "Look at me, Blanc. Come on. Look at me!"

"Nep… tune?" Blanc muttered, looking up, "What… did I do…?"

"It can't be possible… No… Blanc!" Neptune started to cry, holding on to Blanc hand, "Stay with me, Blanc. Stay with me. Hang on…!"

"I'm… sorry… Nep...tune..." Blanc said as life faded from her eyes, "I did… such… horrible… things..."

"It's not your fault Blanc..." Neptune cried, looking with regret at Blanc's peaceful face, "I shouldn't have… I shouldn't..."

"You did… what you… had to do..." Blanc said, smiling faintly at Neptune, "I… can be… at peace now… I'm… sorry… Neptune..." Blanc's body started to feel cold, "I'… m… s... o... r... r... y..."

Life left Blanc's body. Neptune still clinged on to her, "Blanc… No… This… This is my fault..."

Neptune stood up. She ripped out the blade from Blanc's body, "ARGH!" Neptune screamed in fury, holding each end of the sword with her hands, bending it until it broke. The faint hiss of a snake heard in the background.

Neptune threw the pieces of the blade to each end of the Basilicom. Tears still in her eyes, "That… damn sword… Histy... Knew… I should've… paid attention..." She looked once more at Blanc. Her face serene and peaceful. Neptune closed Blanc's eyes.

The faint sound of snow moving made Neptune more alert, she had ignored her surroundings. She started looking around for Rom. She couldn't have ran away far. Even if her desire to kill had left her body, she had to at least stop Rom from doing any more harm.

Neptune felt the feel of magic to her right, she jumped away. A beam of ice passed by her.

Rom looked at Neptune with anger, her eyes fierce, "You… you ruined her!" She shouted, sending another beam of ice towards Neptune.

 _Ruined her?_ _She's not angry because her sister's dead… but because I **RUINED** her?!_

Neptune dodged the attack, "You're too far gone, Rom." Neptune said, looking at the young candidate with pity, "I can't believe you wouldn't care about your sister like that..."

"I care about my sister!" Rom shouted, "And you… You… You left a hole in her! She's no longer perfect!"

Neptune tried summoning her sword. It failed, "My sword… I left it at the vault… Darnit."

Neptune jumped to the side, avoiding another ice beam from Rom. She giggled maniacally while sending beams of ice towards her.

"My… strength..." Neptune thought, looking around her. Waves of ice spread from Rom's feet. Snowflakes danced in the air. Rom… She had to be stopped.

Neptune jumped to the side, grabbing Blanc's axe. She felt its weight before reflecting one of Rom's ice beams, "This should do for now..." Neptune muttered, reflecting another ice beam.

Rom started to get desperate, sending more ice beams in Neptune's direction. She either reflected them or jumped out of the way, Neptune slowly approached her.

"Just freeze over already!" Rom yelled, tears formed on her face. She sent a wave of ice which hit Neptune's leg. Frost started to cover her leg.

Neptune bit her tongue, slamming Blanc's axe on the Basilicom floor. Rom lost her balance and landed on her back. She glared at Neptune as she approached her, Blanc's axe ready.

"I'm sorry, Rom." Neptune muttered, "May the ones you killed forgive you for what you've done..." She swung the axe.

Rom started to cry. Blanc's axe hovering inches above her face. Neptune tried to close her eyes. She tried to filter out the crying. She… she had to do this… She had to end Rom!

 _Please. Save my sisters!_ The voice of Ram echoed in her head.

"I can't… Ram..." Neptune started to tear up, "I have to..."

Rom rolled away from underneath the axe, pointing her staff at Neptune. She smirked, "You… failed, Neptune..."

Neptune opened her eyes, her grip on the axe fading as the beam of ice hit her in the chest. Her expression solemn as she accepted her fate.

"Looks like… I couldn't… finish it..." She muttered, "Nepgear… I'll see you… soon..."

Neptune sighed in relief, "I'm sorry… Histoire… Plutie… Ram… Please…

L… i… ᴠ… ₑ…"


	7. Chapter 7: Lowee

Ram looked as the citizens of Planeptune and Lastation arrived through the portal, the hubbub of the people making it hard to listen to any one conversation. Ram remained next to Histoire, who was talking with the Histoire from this dimension.

"I'm sorry for the short notice." Histoire said, "There's… a problem in our dimension, and evacuating the civilians was the best idea Neptune had."

"It's fine don't worry ( ＾∇＾)" The smaller Histoire said, "We'll have to move your Lastation citizens to our Lastation, which might take a while though. (~_~;)"

"Um… is Neppy going to be okay…?" Plutia asked drowsily, looking at the portal, "Maybe I should go teach the meanie a lesson..."

"No, Plutia. It's okay. ( ﾟдﾟ)" Her Histoire said, sweat formed on her head, "There should be no need for that. Neptune will be able to do it… Hopefully…( ´ ∀ ` )"

Ram started to jump from foot to foot, she was growing more worried. Would Neptune be able to save her sisters? How long did she have to stay here? Was Neptune okay?

"Ram!" Peashy said. She grabbed Ram's hands, smiling playfully, "Let's play!"

Ram returned a smile, before she shook her head, "Sorry, Peashy... I can't play right now."

"Is Ram okay?" She asked, looking at her with worry, "Worried about Neptuna?"

Ram nodded, tears formed in her eyes.

"Ram shouldn't worry. Neptuna is strong!" Peashy tried to console Ram.

Ram smiled again before her focus was drawn by the two Histoires, "Everyone! I'm sure you're all confused as to why we brought you here, but it's for your own safety. Our dimension has become unsafe. Our Goddess, Purple Heart, has requested the evacuation of all civilians currently residing in Planeptune to this dimension." Histoire called Plutia over, "Moreover, Lastation citizens that have evacuated with us shall be moved to the Lastation of this dimension."

"One last thing..." Small Histoire spoke up, "The nation you currently reside on is Planeptune, ruled by Plutia ( ＾∇＾)" She gestured to Plutia, who hadn't transformed yet. She waved at the crowds, "I ask that everyone finds a place to stay in the meanwhile, the Basilicom shall be open for any further inquiries! (*^▽^*)"

"Thank you for your patience." The Histoires moved closer to the portal, each one in a different end, "We shall now close the portal to our dimension until further notice. We're sorry for any inconveniences."

The crowds started to move away from the portal, Ram stood behind Histoire.

 _Neptune should be okay, right?_

Both Histoires nodded in agreement, their hands extended.

 _My sisters should be fine, right?_

Both Histoires concentrated, focusing all their strength into closing the portal.

 _They… They should be okay, RIGHT?!_

The portal started to dwindle, its light fading.

 _No. No. No! No! I have to check, they had to be okay. They had to be!_

Ram ran forwards, leaping at the fading portal. Histoire called out her name with worry. The citizens gasped in horror.

The portal slowly collapsed, its light disappeared. The crowd looked in shock at what had happened. Histoire collapsed on the ground, "No… This can't be…! RAM!"

Ram was gone.

* * *

Ram woke up in the middle of Planeptune's park. She looked around, no sign of life anywhere. Snow fell gently all around her.

Ram looked straight ahead, the central tower of Planeptune had a small cover of snow. She transformed and flew towards its highest floor, she hoped to see Neptune.

She landed on the terrace, walking slowly towards the window. When she was near it, she put her face close to the window, attempting to look inside.

The Basilicom was a mess. Blood stained one end of it while the other was filled with waves of ice. Neptune's chair and computer were completely destroyed. The glint of gold could be seen in one end of the Basilicom, opposite to the blood stain.

Ram slid the glass door, entering the Basilicom. She examined the blood stain. It had left a big pool around whoever had been injured. She looked around her. She found Blanc's axe on the floor next to the ice.

Ram started to back away from the Basilicom, fear in her eyes. What had happened here?

She looked outside, the dark clouds swirling over Lowee slowly getting faster. Ram had a bad feeling about this.

Against her better judgement, she flew towards Lowee. To confront the source.

* * *

The snow storm made it hard for her to fly. As she got closer to Lowee, the worse it got. Soon, the snow turned to hail, hitting Ram on her back and shoulders. Yet, she carried on. She created a shield of ice over her back, protecting her from the hail.

She flew closer to the ground, trying not to attract attention as to avoid Rom learning of her whereabouts. She noticed the citizens of Lowee shambling about, their vision unfocused. They appeared to be under a trance of some kind. They didn't even notice as Ram waved her hand in front of their eyes.

 _Something was ** **wrong.****_

 _Completely and utterly wrong._

Ram hurried towards the Basilicom, the dark clouds swirling faster. It reminded Ram of the lair of one of the final bosses of one of Lowee's games - The Anecdotes of Lunk or something similar.

The guards didn't even bother to look at her as she approached the Basilicom, they had the same look as everyone else in Lowee. Ram pushed open the doors, revealing the terrifying sight that was Lowee's Basilicom. If it could be called a Basilicom anymore.

Blanc's desk had been removed, replaced by an icy throne. The walls and floor were encased in ice and snow, a blue carpet rolled towards the throne and decorating the sides… were the CPUs…

Vert, Noire and Uni were positioned on the right side of the room, each the same distance away from the other. Their forms frozen in the same position as they died.

Neptune, Nepgear and Blanc opposite to the others, their faces looked directly at Ram. Their frozen expressions were calm and hopeful.

Ram fell on her knees, Neptune… and Blanc… They had both died. They were both frozen… tears started streaming down Ram's face.

Ram was pulled back into reality when Rom clapped. She looked straight ahead, noticing Rom sitting on her icy throne. Her staff rested on her lap. She smiled wryly at Ram, "Look who came to see my throne room..." She said coldly.

"Rom… what… have you done?" Ram said, standing up, "Blanc… and Nepgear… and Neptune… and everyone else… What… Why…?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ram?" Rom said, standing up from her throne. She spun her staff a few times, "They're perfect now… They will never fade… They will always exist…"

"You're nuts, Rom!" Ram yelled, summoning her own staff.

"That… really hurts, you know Ram." Rom said, mild irritation on her face, "I thought you'd understand..." Rom's body was enveloped in a white light as she activated her HDD. She looked at Ram with pity, "I wish you could understand..." She fired an ice beam at Ram.

Ram fired her own beam, "Rom… Why would you ever do this?" She fired her own ice beam, "Rom, what's gotten into you?"

Rom shook her head, "You wouldn't understand." She said as she blocked the ice beam.

Ram ran towards the closest frozen statue - Blanc. She started to slap her face gently, "Come on Blanc. Wake up…!" She tried healing her, only to fail, "My healing magic was never as good as Rom's…!" She jumped to the side as Rom fired an ice beam at her.

"Don't. Touch. My. Statues!" Rom hissed furiously, firing more beams of ice at Ram.

"Eek!" Ram slipped on the ice, the beams of ice passed above her head. The tip of her hair frosted over.

 _I… have to do something…_

Rom started to spin her staff, a small tornado of ice formed in front of her. She smiled, "Please Ram... join my collection!" She said as she sent the tornado after Ram.

 _Maybe... Yes that could work...!_

Ram jumped to the side, avoiding the tornado. Just as she did, she noticed that it started chasing her.

 _If I can just get close enough…!_

Ram flew around, avoiding the tornado and more attacks from Rom.

 _Please let this work…!_

She was almost next to Rom. Rom getting more and more frustrated as she missed her attacks, "Stay still!" She yelled.

 _Almost…!_

Rom sent another beam of ice towards Ram. She flew under it.

 _Almost!_

Rom was within arm's reach. Rom looked in confusion as Ram dropped her staff. Her arms reached out towards Rom.

 _Gotcha!_

Ram crashed into Rom, sending them both tumbling down into the snow around the Basilicom, "Rom! Rom! Wake up! It's me, Ram!" She cried as she hugged her sister, "Please. Wake up. I miss you, Rom. I miss you so much!"

"Ram…?" Rom muttered, her arms falling to her side, "What…?"

"Rom! Please! Say it's you…!" Ram hugged harder, tears streamed down her face, "Please..."

"Ram… I..." Rom muttered, tears formed on her face, "I.. I'm sorry."

"Rom!" Ram hugged even harder, "You're… back..."

"Ram… breath… can't breathe." Rom said, gasping for breath.

"Sorry…" Ram said, leaning back from her sister. "I'm just so happy that you're back..." She smiled warmly, tears streamed down her face.

"Ram… I..." Rom looked around her. She looked sorrowfully as she looked at the statues, "What… I..."

"You… did this... Rom..." Ram said shyly, "I… missed you..." Ram started to tear up again.

"I'm sorry..." Rom muttered, her head down, "I'm so sorry..." Tears started falling off her face.

"It's okay Rom." Ram smiled, "You're back. That's all that matters."

"I'm sorry..." Rom repeated.

"Don't beat yourself up, dummy." Ram said happily. She smiled again.

Rom pointed her staff at Ram, freezing her, "... That you're such an idiot." Rom said, a smirk on her face.

She stood up, examining her new statue, "I missed you too, Ram." She said as she brought her face close to her sister's.

* * *

 _Huh? Where am I?_

 _Hey! Look who finally decided to join us._

 _Blanc…? Is it… really you?_

 _Yeah. Look, Ram. Whatever I said before… I'm sorry. I wasn't myself…_

 _It's okay Blanc… I'm just happy to see you…!_

 _Aww, don't cry. You were strong… Even after everything that happened…_

 _I… I couldn't save Rom…_

 _She was beyond saving, Ram. Don't beat yourself over it._

 _I'm sorry Blanc… I'm… Waaaah… I didn't want… I didn't want to die…_

 _None of us did, Ram. Hey, come on. Stop crying, for goodness' sake. Grab my hand, they're waiting for us._

 _O... okay…_

* * *

Rom sighed. She stared at her statues. She had worked so hard for them… and she was so happy to have obtained them, but why did she feel empty? Was there something missing?

There couldn't be. She froze everyone, each one of her… friends…

There was that word again. 'Friends'. She couldn't stop thinking about that. Were they really her friends? They had opposed so much to the idea of her freezing them… even when it was for their best.

Rom shook her head, there was no way freezing them was wrong. After all, who didn't want to exist forever...? They would remain here for eternity, their beautiful faces permanently frozen in time.

Rom remembered. There was something that was missing.

No… Not something, someone.

When she visited Planeptune, Histoire was missing. She should've been there, yet she couldn't find her.

And the portal to Ultradimension was gone as well…

Rom approached her Neptune statue, "Quite clever… Neptune… Sacrificing yourself to keep Histoire and the others away..." Rom gave her a thin smile, "Maybe I'll wait until they open the portal again..."

She admired her collection, "The other CPUs would be great decoration as well..."

 ***************************The End. For now...*******************************


End file.
